


Quiet Please

by Cards_Slash



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Public Sex, kink meme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:16:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cards_Slash/pseuds/Cards_Slash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon asked for: public sex in modern times but not in a club bathroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Please

**Author's Note:**

> original prompt: [here](http://asscreedkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/2158.html?thread=11139694#cmt11139694)

"We're in a library." In any other setting, it might have been a shout and then a slap and then, perhaps some kind of reproachful string of near-curses. He would have shoved Altair bodily away and swore that he'd never get laid again. But they were in a library. 

A library.

"Be quiet then," Altair whispered back at him. His hands were firm and sure when they rested at Malik's waist and his mouth was curved in a grin (so sure of himself now) as he leaned in close enough to leave damp little kisses against his jaw. His whole stupid body was close enough to make Malik sweat (stupid, stupid human heatbox). "It's your fault."

"My fault?" Malik said. He pushed his hand against Altair's chest but couldn't bring himself to shove him hard enough to move him. There was a buzz of noise coming from the lobby of the library where Mothers with small children were checking out picture books and from across the stacks to another alcove where a group of struggling middle schoolers were bemoaning their misfortune to have gotten the mean teacher. And then there was Altair with nimble fingers plucking open the button of his pants. "No," he said as he slapped at Altair's hands.

"Yes, your fault." But to his credit, Altair's hands went back to his waist and his grinning-kisses paused. The weight and heat of his body was suffocating like the low confidence of his voice when he whispered, "you're so fucking hot, you know? All the time--I can't concentrate because of how much I just want to touch you and you have no idea." 

Malik was not one to be charmed. "This is a library."

And Altair's laugh was nothing more than a breath as he pressed close enough Malik could feel how unbelievably hard he was. And Altair's hand on his face just before he kissed him. 

Oh and how would that look to the innocent researchers that wandered by--the two of them mauling one another next to a wobbly table. Malik had every intention of shoving the bastard off and telling him that his sex life depended on good behavior but Altair shifted his weight and pressed closer so his thigh was between Malik's and his arm was around his back. 

"You're a terrible influence," Malik said. But his voice was hoarse and tight and breathy. Altair's answer was nothing but a wet laugh under his jaw where he was sucking hot spots into his skin. All this better intentions were lost to the hand that was wiggling into his pants and the insistent pressure of Altair's hard dick pressing tightly against his hip. "There are children," Malik mumbled. 

"So be quiet," Altair whispered and pressed a kiss against his lip. His smile was a slick-quick kind of thing before he was sinking down to his knees on the dusty library carpet. 

"Oh shit." Malik pulled his jacket collar up to stuff into his mouth--cotton and metal zipper teeth against his tongue. His shoulders were pressed against the pillar behind him and his elbow knocked against a shelf of books when Altair pulled his pants down just far enough to free his traitorously hard dick. 

(There were children. And mothers. And gray-haired librarians.)

Malik grabbed Altair by his stupid short hair and dragged his face forward, biting so hard into the collar of his jacket that the zipper cut his lip and tongue. Oh-but-the welcoming wetness of Altair's mouth and the way his lips closed around him. Altair moaned a wet little sound in his throat as he pressed a hand against the pillar behind Malik and tightened his loose grip around the base of Malik's dick. His eyes were closed--dark lashes against his flushed face as he hollowed out his cheeks and sucked on him. 

Oh-it-was-so-stupid with the noisy footsteps of begrudging preteens and the clip-clop of nosy librarians and a child in the lobby was throwing a tantrum over a self-checkout machine that wouldn't work. There was the ding of the elevator and a gurgle of a water fountain that seemed unbelievably loud for being such a distance away. Someone's cell phone went off and a chorus of reproaches about silence followed.

But Altair was on his knees with obscene red lips wrapped around Malik's dick, bobbing his head back and forth. (Hot-and-wet-and-) His hand was matching the motion of his head, jerking Malik's spit-wet dick off until his hips were rocking forward and his fingers were twisted up so tight in Altair's hair he might be bald in a moment. 

It was so fucked up--beyond fucked up--and Malik's whole body was vibrating, his hips shoving forward into Altair's stupid mouth because he was going to come like a teenager getting his first BJ in his boyfriend's room while his parents were downstairs watching a movie. And Altair looked up at him with his eyes half-shut like he knew and of course he did because he was sucking on the head of Malik's dick like it was his favorite candy while his hand jerked him off without mercy. 

"I hate you," Malik bit into the cotton of the jacket. He meant it too--every word, from the very bottom of his heart but Altair rolled his eyes at him. He pulled away from Malik's dick to take a breath like he meant to dive headfirst into the ocean before he took him back in-and-in-and--

The screaming child in the lobby went suddenly quiet and Malik didn't fucking care that there was no noise--not any--anywhere to disguise the yelp of surprise he couldn't contain. His whole body jerked and his life flashed before his eyes in a series of angry Librarians berating him about the sanctity of knowledge and it didn't matter because smug-fucking Altair was on his knees deep-throating him between the stacks and Malik was so-fucking-there.

He was boneless as jelly as Altair held him against the pillar and sucked him until he was dry and then pulled away with greedy-red lips and a wicked wet tongue. He looked debauched and filthy, with spit on his chin and a trace of come on his lips. 

"Someone's coming," was what Altair said.

But understanding the spoken language was too much work so shortly after coming so hard so Malik just nodded agreeably. And Altair was rolling his eyes again, standing up and pulling his pants up without so much as a care for the dick he was so recently worshiping. He turned him around and shoved him into a chair that he kicked under the table. Malik didn't see but heard Altair shove half a shelf of books to the floor and then laugh in the careless-arrogant way he did before mouthing off about being clumsy. 

"What are you doing, young man?" was the Librarian at his back.

"I knocked them out when I was trying to get this one." Altair was an idiot. He took all of the disappointed abuse the librarian doled out with uncharacteristic obedience and after promising not to be so careless again flopped down into the chair next to Malik. He made great pretenses of reading the book he'd claimed to have been looking for with the most studious expression on his face. And Malik just kept his head down and his heart full of prayers that nobody even noticed his existence.

Ten unbearable minutes later the librarian was satisfied the books had been placed and left with a disapproving click-clack of her heels. Altair let out a breath like a wheezing laugh.

"You are never getting laid again," Malik hissed at him. 

"Oh please," Altair said, "you've never come so hard in your life and I'm the one with blue balls. You hardly have a reason to complain." 

Malik stood up so he could fix his pants the right way and Altair slapped his hand away to zip and button them for him. "Never again," Malik said. "Ever."

"But I'll let you fuck me however you want," Altair said. With so much sincerity. With adoring eyes. With his obscenely red lower lip sticking out every so slightly. 

"I hate you," Malik said. "Get your bag."


End file.
